4 years
by FanOfHappiness
Summary: story about Lauren and Joey after Joey left in 2013, this is now November 2017.
1. Chapter 1

**4 Years**

 **Hi this is my first story, I hope you enjoy! Please read and review. If you don't like the pairing, then don't read. Just a little thought when watching EastEnders a few weeks ago.**

 **This is set in November 2017, Lauren didn't go with Peter and didn't have a baby. She went to college and then university to get a degree. Joey is working in Newcastle in his string of nightclubs, He keeps in touch with Alice but that's it out of the family. They haven't heard from each other since Joey left Walford in 2013.**

 _Lauren was sitting in the café on a cold winters morning, she was sat watching everyone round her as she drank her coffee. She had just got a job doing accountings but she wasn't sure what she wanted to do, she had just been for the interview to be told that she would be working in Anfeild in Liverpool so would need to move meaning she would be leaving her family... well what's left of the Branning's. She sighed and took another sip of her coffee as someone sat down opposite her._

 _"_ _penny for your thoughts?" Whitney said_

 _Lauren looked up, "it's nothing, in just thinking"_

 _Whitney took a bite of her sandwich, "thinking about what?"_

 _"_ _how much things have changed; can I deal with more changes in my life?" Lauren put her coffee cup down and pushed it away from her. "I've got to go Whit but thanks"_

 _Lauren walked out the café and ran to her house which she still shared with her dad and sister Abi. She got inside and went into the kitchen, phoning her dad._

 _Joey was very successful since leaving the square, he moved to Newcastle and since then has opened 6 nightclubs in and around Newcastle. He detached himself from the family when he left in 2013 and only spoke to Alice every couple of weeks. He knew Alice still spoke to Abi but decided not to be involved in that side of the family after everything that happened with Lauren._

 _Joey was sat working in his newest club that was going to be opening in a month's time, he was getting stock ready for the big opening when his phone went signalling that Alice was phoning._

 _"_ _hey Al, everything okay? How are you and mum?_

 _"_ _we are fine Joey, just phoning to see how you are?"_

 _"_ _I'm tired but I'm always tired, it will all be worth it once this club is opened. Why do I feel that's why you haven't phoned?"_

 _"_ _okay, you caught me out. I thought you should know I was on the phone to Abi earlier"_

 _"_ _Al, I've said before I can't hear about that side of the family" he put his head in his hands sighing as Lauren face floods his memory._

 _"_ _She's doing really well, Lauren I mean, she's just finished uni and is looking forward to her future"_

 _Joey shaked his head as he tried to get Lauren's face out his head, "I'm happy for her I am Al but she's looking forward to a future that doesn't involve me so I shouldn't know unless she wanted me to know"_

 _Alice coughed and laughed lightly, "you shouted like you still care joe, maybe you should get back in contact? What's to lose?"_

 _"_ _just my heart to break again when she doesn't want to know, if that's all you phoned for then I'm going to cut you short as I'm busy. Ill speak soon Al, send my love to mum. Love you" he hung the phone up and poured himself a whiskey, he laughed lightly shaking his head knowing this was what split Lauren and himself up all them years ago._

 **Hope you all enjoyed, it's just a quick chapter. Remember and r &r. thanks x**


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2**

lauren sat her father and Abi down to have dinner, she had made their favourite shepards pie.

"theres a reason why i asked for us to have dinner together" lauren said quietly as her father and sister ate

Max and Abi looked up as Lauren took a long drink of her water, "whats happened Lauren? Is everything okay?" Max said worriedly

Lauren laughed lightly, "everything is fine dad, dont worry. I got offered a job today"

"thats fantastic news Lauren, when do you start?" Abi asked looking happy for her sister

"a week today" Lauren says as she pushes her plate away from her

Max looks up and sighs, "i feel like a but is coming"

"its in liverpool and i leave in two days" Lauren stood up and started washing the dishes

"thats great news, im so proud of you. Do you need anything before you go?" Max smiled watching Lauren

"you want me to go?" Lauren turned round and looked at her father

"this is your dream job, im gutted you have to go to Liverpool for it but you have to follow your dreams babe" Max said standing beside her frowning, "this is what you want?"

"of course, im just scared.. im going to have no one round me, what if i feel alone or worse" Lauren looked at her father with tears in her eyes

"you have made me so proud the last 3 and a half years Lauren, you wont stop now. We will only be a phone call away"

"thank you daddy, i can always depend on you" Lauren smiled and ran up the stairs and started packing.

Meanwhile in Newcastle, Joey's nightclubs were becoming more successful every week. He decided he needed a holiday and arranged to go and visit his mother and sister Alice. He had been there for four days when the phone rang, he remembered no one was in and ran to get the phone.

"hello?" Joey said as he answered the phone

"hi, is Alice there?" the voice on the other end said

"she's at work, can i take a message?" Joey quickly grabbed a bit of paper and a pen

"joey, is that you?"

"yeah? whos this?" joey said as he put the pen down

A second later the phone cut off, Joey looked at the phone and put it down sighing whiling wondering who it was

Lauren had been living in Liverpool for 2 months and was settling in well to her new life, she had made some good friends and was enjoying life. Her friends at work were planning a trip for one of the girls 30th birthdays and they were all sitting talking about where to go.

"where do you want to go, Amy? it is your birthday after all" Lauren said as she made everyone a cup of tea or coffee

"we need to stay local as we are all back to work on the Monday and some of us are working later than others on the Friday we want to go.. has anyone got any suggestions?" Amy asked looking round the girls

"what about Wales? I heard its great there for a night out" Karen said excitiedly

"Scotland is meant to be crazy" Mya said as she took a sip of her coffee

"I think we should stay in England, I dont want to spend most of the weekend traveling when we could be drinking!" Amy said laughing

"Newcastle?" Lauren said as she rejoined the group

"Newcastle" the other three girls said together and laughed

"looks like we have our party place, now to get a hotel booked and find some good nightclubs that we can do vip at" Amy said

Lauren got on the laptop straight away, She booked a hotel a mile away from most nightclubs but also central to restaurants. They girls all smiled and talked about how wild their weekend away was going to be.

"ive just booked vip at a nightclub, we get free champange, a booth all night, two waiters so we dont need to go to the bar and we get a car to pick us up and take us back to the hotel when the club shuts" Lauren said not looking up from the laptop

"that sounds amazing, whats the club called?" Karen asked

"sins" Lauren said

"amazing, thank you lauren" Karen,Amy and Mya said as they finished their drinks and went back to work.

Joey couldnt get the phone call out his head, he couldnt put a name to the voice but he knew he has spoken to them before. He tried phoning it back four time the past two days but the number disconnects after two rings like they are avioding the number but Joey didnt know why. He decided to leave it and decided to enjoy his last two days with his mum and sister before he went back to Newcastle.

 **Two weeks later**

"Lauren, Mya, are you both ready to go?" Amy shouted to them as their taxi waited outside

"coming" Mya said as Lauren and herself walked down the stairs

"ive got wine in my handbag for on the train so lets get going" Amy said as she ran to the taxi apolgying for making him wait but laughed as she heard Karen trying to get his number off him

On the train the girls had a few glasses of wine on the way to Newcastle. They arrived and noticed their hotel was right next to the station and they had just under three hours to get ready to go to 'Sins' tonight. They all headed to the hotel and checked in feeling merry already but all seemed in high spirits for the night ahead.

 _Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please R &R. The next chapter will be up tomorrow. thanks x_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The girls started getting ready for their night out, Lauren was doing her makeup when her phone pinged. She quickly picked the phone up and had a look, it was a facebook message saying 'hi, hope you have a great time in Newcastle. sorry its out the blue, love Al xx' Lauren looked at the message for a few minutes then quickly replied 'hi Al, nice to hear from you. hope all is well, i miss you. im sure we will xx' She sat in a day dream when her brain went to him, she hadn't thought about him since leaving the square but here she was day dreaming and had a massive smile on her face. Karen throw a pillow at Lauren which knocked her back in to reality. 'hey what you doing!' lauren said turning round to look at the girls. 'you have been sitting smiling like a cat who got the cream, whats got you smiling like that?' Mya said. 'Its a boy' Amy laughed 'I was just thinking about family actually' Lauren said quickly getting back to finishing her makeup.

Joey was getting the club ready and filling the staff in on what was happening tonight, He was having to go work in a different club so hoping the staff would be able to handle it. He quickly explained everything then went into the office and grabbed his wallet and phone before heading to his car and driving to his club in Jarrow leaving his biggest nightclub in the hands of head bar man Brad.

The girls were ready for their night out and was waiting on their transport to the night club in the hotel bar. Their transport picked them up at half 11 and once they got to the night club they were taken to the vip part of the club. The girls sat waiting on their waiters as they looked through the cocktail list while Karen poured them all a glass of champange, in walked two beautiful males as Mya and Amy whistled to them and Lauren laughed.

'hey there gorgeous' Amy said purring at the males

'hello girls, my names Brad and this is Dan. we will be your waiters tonight. The owner of sins sends his apolgy as he always tries to meet our vips but hes had to go work somewhere else' Brad said checking out Lauren as she looked at him and then looked away feeling nervous

'well he has left two very good looking lads to replace him so im sure we can forgive him' Mya said smirking at Dan

Dan and Brad took their order and quickly went to the bar to get them their drinks, the club was already busy and the music was amazing.

'you picked a good club lauren' Karen said as she took her to the side of the booth away from the other two girls 'but you have been quiet ever since your phone went earlier, is everything okay? you can tell me to mind my own business but i know something is wrong'

Lauren's eyes welled up with tears and she looked at Karen shaking her head and walked to the toilets as Karen followed her.

'spill' Karen said as she passed lauren some tissues

'its a boy' Lauren said looking into the mirror

'i knew it' Karen laughed

'i am still madly in love with him but cant get back in contact with him or know if hes even still around' Lauren said sitting on the side of the sink area

'facebook him, everyone has facebook lauren'

Lauren got her phone out and quickly typed his name in but then put the phone away, 'im better doing this when im sober' she laughed lightly then got down of the sink. 'lets go and enjoy the rest of our night'

Karen and Lauren joined Amy and Mya as they were giggling like little school girls. 'whats happened?' Lauren asked

'we just met the owner of this place, hes a right fittie. your type lauren' Mya said laughing

'im not looking for a relationship mya' Lauren said sitting down and taking a big drink of her cocktail

Joey noticed he forgot all the paper work for the club in Jarrow so had to head back to get them and he sneakly wanted to check up on Brad and Dan to see how they were dealing with the vips. He had read the booking for the vips and noticed it was 4 single girls from London and was a bit upset he wasn't getting to be their waiter but knew he'd go make himself known incase any of them took his fancy for the night. When he got there, he spoke to Dan who said the girls were all very pretty and he had already got the number of the birthday girl and Brad was trying his hardest to get one of the girls number but she wasnt having any of it. Joey knew he had to see what the girls looked like but was left dishearted when he only met two of the girls as the other two had disappeard but now he was sat in the office doing some paper work when his mind went to the girls he saw coming out the toilet. The one behind the red head was good looking, she reminded him alot of Lauren so much that he thought it was her to begin with and when he went to look again the girl had her head down so he couldnt see her which made him frown then walk away to the office. His mind completely on Lauren for most of the night.

Lauren sat quietly drinking and laughing with Karen as Mya and Amy were flirting with some lads they brought into the vip area. Lauren's mind was on the man she saw as she was coming out the toilet, he looked so much like the man she wants near her right now. He looked like her Joey. She quickly laughed to herself and shaked her head and decided she was being stupid and got on with her night.

 _thank you for reading, the story is starting to get exciting isnt it? they have both seen each other but both thinking they were dreaming.. i wonder if they will finally meet or not.. you'll need to wait and see! next chapter will be up on Monday. please keep reading and reviewing! thanks x_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **The girls were getting ready in their hotel room for their day filled with shopping, lunch and cocktails. Karen was doing her makeup, Amy was doing her hair and Mya was still in the shower when Lauren had finished getting ready and was looking about the room sighing every now and then.**

"Whats wrong honey?" Karen asked as she looked at Lauren through the mirror

"I cant find my phone" Lauren said sighing checking her handbag again

"You had it before we left the club last night" Amy laughed as she sat drying her hair

"I dont have it now and I need it" Lauren sighed putting her head in her hands

"Why dont we go and get it and Amy and Mya can meet us when we are ready?" Karen said getting up and sitting beside Lauren

"Would you mind?" Lauren asked looking up at the girls as Mya came out the shower

"Of course" The girls all agreed

Lauren quickly put her hair in a high bun and Karen and herself got their jackets and shoes on and left to walk back to the nightclub.

Dan and Brad were cleaning and re-stocking the bar when Joey walked down the stairs. He had came to do some paperwork in the office, he sat doing paper work when Dan walked in and quickly put the lost and found box on the shelve and walked out again. Joey had been sitting for an hour when his head started to ache, he decided to get a drink when he heard voices so he decided to keep working. Joey heard the door open but didnt look up, he kept doing his paper work.

"Hi sorry to bother you but we were in this club last night and lost a phone" Karen said quietly

Without looking up, Joey mumbled "theres a lost and found box on the shelf there if you would like to have a look"

"Thank you" Karen said as she got the box, "What type of phone is it Lauren?" Karen said looking through the box

Lauren didnt answer, she couldnt her eyes were stuck on the man before her. It was her man, her Joey. She tried to not to make a sound but as she turned she tripped and lost her balance

Joey and Karen quickly looked at up and Karen ran to her side, Joey got up and walked round his desk. He bent down to make sure the person who fell was okay. Karen ran to get a glass of water

"You okay? do you want a help up?" Joey asked quietly as he tried to see the girls face

Lauren held her breath as she looked up to Joey and she heard him take a sharp intake of breath then quickly saw his hand reach out and push her hair behind her ear as she leaned into his touch.

"Lauren, what are you doing her?" He took her hand and helped her off the floor and quickly shut the office door

"Im on a hen night" Lauren said quietly watching his every step

"Yours?" Joey asked shocked and you could also hear sadness in his voice

"No, I dont see myself ever getting married" Lauren said quietly and looked down at the floor

Joey walked towards her and pulled Lauren close to him...

To be continued

 _Hope you are enjoying this chapter x_


	5. Chapter 5

**chapter 5**

 **Joey and Lauren stood holding each other while Lauren cried, They had been embracing each other for about 15 minutes when Lauren pulled away from Joey**

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be here. I need to go" Lauren quickly backed away and headed for the door when Joey took her hand and pulled her back to him.

"Lauren wait, please. We need to talk.. I've missed you, you look beautiful" Joey said tucking her hair behind her ear again and kissing her forehead

"We can't do this Joey, I can't be here with you" Lauren sighed looking down at their hands

"Please stay, we can talk" Joey said quietly pulling her further into the office

"Five minutes then I need to go" Lauren said following him to the office desk

 **Lauren and Joey sat staring at each other for 10 minutes when Joey finally took her hand and pulled her towards him and Lauren gave in and sat on his lap. They sat holding each other, Joey was the first to speak**

"Lauren" Joey said as he pulled back to look at her face

Lauren looked up at him with tears in her eyes, "i have missed you too Joe"

He leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips, "How long are you here for? Can we meet up before you go back to the square?"

"I leave in two days and I dont stay in walford anymore, I live in Liverpool. We are going out for lunch and cocktails but I could try and get away tonight or in the morning?" Lauren said lacing her hand with his

"tonight sounds good, I dont think I could wait till tomorrow. If i knew you were in here as vips last night I wouldnt have sat in this office all night" Joey said sneakly stealing another soft kiss from Lauren

"You were in here last night? I thought I saw you, I just throught I was dreaming because i have been wanting to see you for so long" Lauren sighed

"I thought I saw you too" He said quietly, he looked at Lauren in the eyes and smiled softly, "I love you"

Lauren's eyes shined with love for the man she has been wanting to hear say this for a long time, "I love you too Joey"

 **Joey and Lauren spent another 5 minutes talking and Joey got her phone for her then they made their way back through to the club, Lauren quickly found Karen before stealing a kiss from Joey then headed back to the hotel with Karen. Dan and Brad stood laughing lightly as Joey watched Karen and Lauren walk away, Joey turned around and looked at the two lads.**

"What?" Joey said as he turned to go back to the office

"I didnt think she would be your type but now I know why she wouldnt give me her number" Brad laughed

"Her names Lauren and I'd much rather either of you didnt flirt with her again or your jobs will be on the line" Joey said laughing lightly then walked back into the office and sat down loooking at the piece of paper Lauren had left with her number on it smiling and dreaming about their night together and what he was going to plan to get Lauren back.

 _Thank you for reading, I hope youre enjoying reading as much as i am writing. Please keep reading and reviewing x_


	6. Chapter 6

**chapter 6**

Lauren and Karen were walking back to their hotel to get Amy and Mya when Karen looked at Lauren and started laughing.

"What?" Lauren said looking at Karen with a frown

"He's the lad isn't he?" Karen said

Lauren sighed happily and answered smiling, "yeah, how do you know?"

"Your eyes and smile says it all"

Lauren laughed, "ive missed him so much but i'm scared of getting hurt again"

Karen stopped and looked at Lauren, "I don't know what happened with you both but the love in both your eyes. He loves you"

"I will tell you everything when we get home" Lauren said quickly and walked back to the hotel.

The girls went shopping for the rest of the afternoon then had lunch and some cocktails before heading back to the hotel. They all decided to go for a sleep before their night out. Meanwhile Joey had went home and tidied his apartment. He looked at the clock and saw it was 5pm, he made himself a coffee and sat at the kitchen table. A smile appeared on his face when he thought about Lauren. He quickly sent a text:

-Hey beautiful, hope your afternoon was fun. You looked amazing today, I cant believe my luck today. Do you still want to do something tonight? I love you, J xxx-

He finished his coffee then started to get ready.

The girls started to get ready for their night out. Lauren quickly checked her phone and saw Joey's message, she decided to ignore it and message him once she was home as she didn't want to ruin Amy's birthday weekend.

They were finally ready at half 11 and got a taxi into town. They started off in a cocktail bar then Mya suggested going back to 'Sins' Karen and Amy agreed so Lauren quietly followed on.

They walked in to the club and Lauren caught eyes with Joey, he frowned and then smiled softly but she quickly looked away and decided to ignore him for the rest of the night which left Joey very confused.

 _Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for reading xx_


	7. Chapter 7

The girls woke up the next morning, they were all feeling worse for wear but were packing for heading home later this afternoon.

Karen was looking through the room for anything that had been missed when she saw Lauren checking her phone and sighing which she had been doing since they woke up. Karen smiled slightly as Lauren looked up but noticed the smile didn't reach her eyes. She knew it had something to do with the owner from the nightclub but Lauren didn't want to speak about it and Karen didn't want to push her either. Amy and Mya had been packed and waiting on the girls down stairs for the last 20 minutes.

'Lauren, are you ready to leave babe?' Karen asked

'Yeah I'm just coming, I cant wait to get back to normal life' Lauren laughed lightly

They walked down and met the girls before heading to a café for brunch before getting the train home.

Joey was in the club tidying up from the night before and restocking the bar when his phone went and his eyes lit up, unfortunately it wasn't who he hoped for but answered the phone

'hi al, how are you?'

'I'm good, just wondering how you are getting on. mum and I miss you and hoping you'll visit soon' Alice answered hopeful

'I'm really busy with the club and I have other issues needing sorted before I take time off but ill be down for Christmas'

'you're always working, you're entailed to time off joe. these issues, are they related to a certain girl?'

'how come you know what's going on even if you're miles away' joey laughed lightly

'I'm your sister, I know you'

'look I got to go but ill make sure we get a catch up soon'

'okay, I love you joe and if she's stupid enough not to know what an amazing man you are then she don't deserve you. bye'

With that Alice hung up and left Joey wondering about the crazy weekend which brought back the love of his life but what happened that she was cruelly whipped away from him again.

 **sorry I haven't updated in a while, been really busy but hopefully get a few chapters put up in the next few days. Enjoy and please review x**


	8. Chapter 8

Lauren, Amy, Mya and Karen were sat in the café having something to eat and chatting about the night before and how good the weekend had been when Amy and Mya said they were going to the toilet then going for a cigarette. Lauren sat quietly eating not really realising what was going on, Karen coughed lightly and she looked up then looked round.

'Where did Amy and Mya go?'

'that doesn't matter, do you want to talk about what's on your mind? you haven't been yourself since last night'

'its nothing' Lauren smiled

'its something and I think its to do with the lad at the club'

Laurens eyes lit up and the thought of Joey but then the suddenly went dull again as she looked at her hands, 'its complicated and I don't want to hurt the family again'

'so you're just going to hurt yourself in the progress? what happened that is so bad?'

Lauren looked up and saw Karen really cared so she thought before she spoke, 'do you think we could stay here till later tonight and ill explain?'

'anything to get you smiling again babe, I'm missing my little ray of sunshine' Karen laughed then smiled and squeezed Laurens hand softly as Mya and Amy came back inside.

'will we pay and get going? the train is arriving in 30 minutes' Amy said

'actually change of plan, I'm meeting my aunt she texted this morning and Lauren said she's going to stay to keep me company' Karen smiled as she lifted her bag giving Amy the money for hers and Lauren's food

'okay, well we will see you at work tomorrow girls. don't do nothing I wouldn't' Mya winked as she and Amy walked out the café heading for the train station

'right now they have gone, spill we have all afternoon' Karen smiled

 **What's Lauren hiding? Will she tell Karen everything? Keep reading to find out! Review and let me know what you're thinking x**


	9. Chapter 9

Lauren quickly ordered more drinks then waited on them arriving before she looked up at Karen.

'you remember joey? he was I mean he is the love of my life but we cant be together anymore, its very complicated and I cant put him or the family through it again'

Karen sighed, 'you've said this already and I'm wondering who you're trying to convince myself or you. the way joey looks at you, I can tell he loves you and I know you love him too'

'its not that simple, the family wouldn't be impressed if we got back together. its been too long and a lot has happened since we split'

'do you want to explain? I don't understand why your family wouldn't want you to be happy'

'joey is my cousin, we didn't grow up together. I only met him in 2012 when he came to Walford looking for his sister Alice but he ended up staying and we ended up falling in love. it didn't last, we grew apart as he was working during the night at the nightclub in the square and I was busy studying at university and working so we hardly made time for each other. He left to go back to his mums when we split and I hadn't seen him since the other day at sins'

'it could work now though couldn't it?'

'he's missed too much in my life that I don't think it could'

'you need to let him decide that though loz, he might want to give the relationship another go. we have time if you want to meet him before we go home'

'I need time to think it all through but I will text him later'

The girls finished their drinks and paid the bill as they were leaving Karen dropped her bag and as she got up laughing, Lauren walked right into a strong pair of arms. she looked up to apologise as she locked eyes with Joey.

'just the man we were talking about, I know think its time you both talk?' Karen said as she looked between them both

'we could go back to mine, means Karen's not walking around Newcastle herself and we wont get interrupted' Joey said quietly looking into Lauren's eyes

'a man with a plan, I like you!' Karen said taking Lauren hand and softly pulling her towards the door and following Joey to his car.


	10. Chapter 10

Joey, Lauren and Karen arrived back at Joey's house, it was beautiful. they parked up and got out the car, Lauren and Karen looked around them. they drive way was just how Lauren imagined her house to be. she looked over to joey and saw him watching her, she locked eyes with him and smiled slightly before dipping her head to look down. she felt him move towards her so she looked up slowly.

'its beautiful' she said quietly

'its just how we imagined our house being isn't it? I never thought id see the day of you standing in my drive way though' Joey sighed and took Laurens hand.

'lets get inside and have that chat will we?' he moves her towards the door as Karen follows.

They get inside and Lauren is speechless with the inside of the house as its just how she planned, she couldn't move her eyes were fixed on the photo frame on the drawers beside the door. She could hear Karen and joey talking but couldn't answer or move her eyes, she felt her eyes whelm up and picked the frame up. She jumped slightly when she felt someone behind her touch her shoulders.

'its a beautiful photo isn't it? one of my favourites' Joey said quietly.

'I remember that day, I didn't think you'd keep the photos though' Lauren said as she turned to face him.

'why wouldn't I? you were my favourite part of my life Lauren and none of that will change even if you keep trying to push me away' he smirks slightly and lifts his hands to touch her face

'I'm not pushing you away, I wouldn't be here if I was' she said closing her eyes as she leans into his touch.

'I love you Lauren, always have and always will, please lets talk so I can get you back in my life'

'your so sure I want that? its been too long, lots has changed since you left'

'I didn't leave because I wanted to though?'

'you didn't want to be with me, I got your note'

'I didn't leave a note?'

'what? I got it the morning you left' she put the frame down and walked through to the kitchen and sat down with her hands over her face.

Joey watched her from the door way, he had been standing there about five minutes before he spoke again. 'I got made to leave Lauren, I had to protect the women I loved. I didn't know what to do, we were so happy and talking about our future then I got the call that said I had to leave you. Leave behind the only girl I've ever loved and break her heart' Joey moved into the room when he heard Lauren sob, he knelt down beside her legs and took her hands away from her face. 'I came back for you about two years ago, I watched you and saw how happy you were. I knew I couldn't come back into your life and make you sad again. I knew then I had to let you get on with your life and move on just like you had'

Lauren looked into eyes and saw he was speaking the truth, she lifted her hand and touched his cheek. She spoke quietly through her tears, 'I never moved on Joe, how could I? After everything we went through to be a couple and then you leaving I couldn't put my heart on the line like that for someone who didn't deserve it. You know a week after you left, I ended up in hospital and all I wanted was for you to be there to tell me everything was going to be okay but you couldn't and it wasn't' she sobbed as she took his hand and pulled him up to sit on the chair beside her.

Joey looked at her, 'what do you mean it wasn't okay? What happened? I'm sorry Lauren I should never have left you, I should have been there' He lifted her hand in his and kissed it over and over until she spoke

'I lost our baby, I was 20 weeks and didn't even know. What kind of mother does that make me?' She looked down at her free hand and wiped her tears that just kept flowing.

'You would have been an amazing mother Lauren, I don't doubt that for a second. I blame myself for this, I should never have left that would have caused you to stress' He looked up at her and wiped her tears softly. 'please don't blame yourself Lauren, blame me'

'I don't blame either of us Joe, it would have happened even if you didn't leave. He was beautiful you know, looked just like his daddy' she looked at him and smiled slightly.

'I'm sorry I wasn't there for you Lauren, I will always regret that as well as so many other things in my life' He moved closer to her slowly as kissed her lips softly before pulling back and looking into her eyes 'you were so brave and I know you probably don't want to hear this but it makes me love you more than I ever thought was possible'

'I love you too Joe' she kissed him then moved into his arms

Joey and Lauren had been sitting like that for half an hour in their own little world just holding each other. Joey moved Lauren forward to look in to her eyes, 'where does this leave us? you'll be going home soon'

'how about we don't plan anything and just see where it goes. I've got another weekend off in two weeks, we could meet up again and just get to know each other?' Lauren looked into his eyes

'so like the beginning? we start dating again? I could take the weekend off too and come down to Liverpool, maybe take you out?'

'yeah I like the sound of that' Lauren smiles and cuddles back into Joey

A few minutes later Lauren laughs lightly and looks up at Joey

'What?' he said looking down at her

'You know this means you're off the market now and you have a girlfriend' Lauren looks up over her eyelashes to see Joey's face

'You've always been my girlfriend in my eyes beautiful'

With that they sealed the gap between them with a kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

Lauren, Karen and Joey were all sitting round the table eating their dinner before their journey home. Karen watched as Lauren and Joey couldn't keep their eyes off each other.

'Everything alright now then?' Karen asked smugly

'Yeah thank you for pushing me to not be so stubborn Karen, I owe you' Lauren smiled over to Karen then quickly looked back to Joey who was already staring at her lovingly

'Well when you both get married remember who your maid of honour is' Karen laughed

'You'll be our first pick' Joey winked at Lauren

After dinner the girls washed and dried the dishes as a thank you to Joey for cooking. They then started getting themselves ready for the train ride home. They all walked to Joey's car and travelled to the train station. Once there Karen ran to quickly book their tickets as Joey and Lauren got their bags out of the car.

'I'm going to miss you, I've only just got you back and youre leaving again' Joey sighed

'I'll see you in two weeks and you know you can phone or text me whenever you want' Lauren smiled

'So youre not going to miss me then?' Joey looked at Lauren

'What? Of course I will' Lauren looked at Joey and saw doubt in his eyes. 'I'll miss you every second of every day Joey. I will miss being able to do this' and with that she pulled him closer and kissed him passionately

She pulled away and looked into his eyes, 'I love you Joseph Branning and don't you ever forgot that'

'I love you too Lauren, so much' He pulled her in for a cuddle as he slyly wiped the tears that escaped his eyes

'Sorry to break you lovers up but our training is leaving in five minutes so we need to get going' Karen said as she arrived back with the tickets while grabbing her bag and suitcase

Lauren and Joey both nodded as they broke apart, Lauren picked her bag and suitcase up off the ground and turns back to Joey and smiles slightly

'I'll see you in two weeks'

'Yeah in two weeks' Joey sighed quietly

Lauren hugged him then reached up to passionately kiss him

Lauren started to walk away trying to keep her tears hidden

Joey moved towards the car then turned quickly and shouted 'I love you Lauren'

Lauren turned round and tried to hide her embarrassment of everyone staring between her and Joey and shouted 'I love you too baby' before making a quick exit to her platform.


	12. Chapter 12

Lauren got home after dropping Karen off and started to unpack her clothes, she kept sighing and looking around the room. She felt so lonely and lost, once unpacked she sat down and put the tele on for background music as she started to think about her time away.

 **Lauren's Day Dream**

 **She was back with Joey and they were sat on the couch wrapped up in each others arms, watching the notebook and getting to know each other again**.

 _'have you ever thought about children babe?'_ _ **Joey turned to look at Lauren**_

 _ **Lauren shifted feeling uneasy**_ _'what makes you say that? We have only just got back together'_

 _ **Joey laughs not noticing Lauren's look of sadness in her eyes**_ _'I didn't mean now babe, I meant in the future'_

 _'I've never thought about it'_ **Lauren snapped then quickly changed the subject**

Lauren shaked as her day dream finished then blinked as tears fell down her face. She looked down and touched her belly then looked round the room sobbing quietly to her realising one day she is going to have to speak to Joey sooner rather than later if this relationship was going to work out. She sighed and wiped her tears from her face then got her phone out and texted Joey quickly, 'hey babe, I arrived home safely and miss you so much already. I cant wait to see you only 13 days and counting now! I love you L xx'

She then started cleaning and getting ready to go back to work in the morning and made herself a quick something to eat before having a shower and going to bed. As she got into her phone pinged 'I'm glad you're home safe and I miss you too baby.. the days cant come quick enough to have you in my arms again, I've got a little surprise getting dropped off for you tomorrow so I hope you like it and I know you're normally sleeping now so I hope you have a great sleep beautiful. love you lots J xx'

Lauren smiled reading the text then fell asleep soundly for the night


End file.
